L'Ayache
by saschka
Summary: Suite de la cérémonie. nuit de noce un peu laborieuse. Slash leger


_Titre:_ l'Ayache

_Genre:_ humour/Romance Slash leger

_Note:_ J'était inspirée ce soir et aprés avoir lu vos reviews (qui m'on fait super mais alors super plaisir) j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne Nuit! Ou plutôt bonne lecture! Ah oui au fait je suis devenue accro au slash donc mes autres fics le seront certainement.

_Petit message perso:_ A quand la suite de Juliet?

_Disclamer:_ pas à moi! ( sauf dans mes rêves et en ce moment je rêve beaucoup!)

ooOooOooOoo

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, encore sous le choc de ce que leur avait dit Atimi.

C'était vraiment une journée de merde, oui il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Non seulement les coupures sur son visage portaient un coup à son pouvoir de séduction mais en plus on l'avait marié de force. (Bon d'accord il avait pas montré beaucoup de résistance, mais il était sous le choque. Oui, oui on te croit !) M-A-R-I-E. Et pas avec n'importe qui, noooooooon. Ils avaient osé l'unir avec un spécimen tout à fait représentatif de la classe des astrophysiciens arrogants, bornés, butés, sarcastiques, ronchonnards, limite boulimique, hypochondriaque, à la modestie quasi inexistante et à peu prés allergiques à tout.

Merde ! Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est une journée de MERDE !

Le mariage c'était pas tout, maintenant il fallait qu'ils bénissent le village. John c'était bien dit quelques années auparavant qu'effectivement il bénissait ses conquêtes en leur donnant la jouissance mais là bizarrement il avait pas très envie. (bizarre vous avait dit bizarre ?) Bénédiction mon œil, une partie de jambe en l'air oui! (Même si c'est pas les jambes qu'il faudrait avoir en l'air.)

Donc, ils étaient enfermés dans une espèce de chambre avec un lit et une table avec toute une bande de villageois qui encerclaient la dite chambre.

- Bon et maintenant ? Comment on se sort de ce merdier ?

- Il semblerait qu'on est pas trop le choix.

- Vous n'envisagez quand même pas de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Ben si ! D'une certaine manière.

- Soyez plus précis, s'il vous plait monsieur le génie intergalactique.

- Ok suivez bien mon raisonnement. Ils nous entourent mais ne peuvent pas nous voir, OK ?

- OK.

- Donc, ils sauront qu'ils ont eu leur bénédiction au bruit.

- Je suppose. (Aire un peu dégoûté quand même sur le visage)

- Bien ! Donnons-leur du bruit, alors !

- Vous voulez que quoi ?

- Qu'on simule ?

(Air de mais-qu'est-ce-qui-raconte-ce-petit-scientifique-à-la-noix sur le visage du Colonel)

- Simuler, faire semblant, faire comme ci, jouer la comédie ? Simuler quoi !

- Mais… mais… c'est les femmes qui simulent.

Ben non Sheppard, Colonel de l'USAF, y'a pas que les femmes qui savent faire ça. Certes un mec qui fait ça c'est pas courant mais ça existe.

- Et euh… vous comptez faire ça comment ?

- On fait bouger un peu la table, grincer le lit et on cri.

- Bon c'est ça ou on reste ici à vie. OK. Je m'occupe du lit.

Rodney fit tanguer la table, puis John le lit (il grinçait pas beaucoup mais bon!)

- A trois, on y va. un… deux…trois

- ….

- Pourquoi vous avez rien fait ?

- Et vous non plus vous avez rien fait, il me semble !

- Bon ça va ! Aller, on recommence et cette fois on y va vraiment.

- Grumpf

- Un … deux… trois

- (bruit bizarre mi animal mi humain mi wraith)

- Ah! Bon! C'est ça que vous faite quand vous atteignez le nirvana ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Non rien. Attendons un peu et après on sort et on rentre sur Atlantis et on efface l'adresse de cette planète.

5 minutes plus tard, nos deux faux tourtereaux pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

- C'est bizarre c'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Ils ont pas l'air content, content.

Effectivement, les villageois étaient loin d'être aux anges. Ils étaient même plutôt en colère. Pour être tout à fait précis ils étaient prés à leur sauter dessus. Atimi s'approcha alors d'eux.

- Vous avez voulu nous tromper mais nous ne somme pas dupes. Vous n'avez pas accompli le Ayache.

- Mais si voyons vous avez bien entendu quand même ?

- Mensonge ! Je suis Grande Prêtresse d' Ayocha, (divinité locale appréciant les couple de même sexe) il m'a donné le don de reconnaître les scheyaches et de sentir l'Ayache. Et je n'ai rien senti. Si vous voulez repartir chez vous, vous devez accomplir l'Ayache dans son intégralité.

- Ca veut dire qu'on doit y passer tous les deux ?

- Vous devez arriver au plaisir suprême ensemble, qu'importe comment vous vous y prenez. Maintenant allez !

Les deux hommes s'en retournèrent donc tout penauds dans leur chambre et restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes.

- Je croie qu'on a vraiment plus le choix.

- On dirait oui.

- On pourrait faire ça chacun de notre coté ?

- Je pense que lorsqu'elle a dit ensemble ça voulait dire euh… ce que ça voulait dire.

- Humpf… Bon alors lequel de nous deux va euh.. Bah!... vous voyez.

- Euh non ! (pas très perspicace le Colonel)

- Raaaaa mais quoi enfin qui va être euh … se faire euh… qui va jouer le rôle de la fille ! (Pathétique Rodney, pathétique!)

- Aaaah ! Ca !

- Oui, ça.

- On a qu'à faire ça a pile ou face.

- J'ai pas de pièce et vous ?

- Non. Ben chifoumi alors.

- soupir d'accord.

- Un deux trois

- Papier-Ciseaux

- Vous avez perdu Rodney.

- Ouai, ouai bon ça va…. Mais on va instaurer quelques petites règles d'abord. UN on garde les trucs qui nous servent de jupes ; DEUX on pense à autres choses ; TROIS on ne répete a personne ce qui va se passer. Et QUATTRE on regarde pas. OK ? (le ton était légèrement menaçant du genre si vous respectez pas ces quatre points vous ne serez plus un homme très longtemps)

- OK.

- Euh attendez. Vous… Vous savez comment faut faire hein ?

- Je pense que oui y'a pas beaucoup de façon différente de toute façon.

- Détrompez-vous Colonel

L'américain se demandera longtemps comment le canadien savait ça. (En fait c'est tout simple : le colocataire de Rodney à la fac était gay du genre je raconte tout dans les détails même les plus scabreux)

- Bon aller c'est pas tout ça mais quand faut y aller faut y aller.

- Colonel vous auriez pas oublié un _léger_ détail ?

- Euh non je crois pas.

- Z'êtes sur ?

- Ben oui quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

- Vous êtes pas au garde à vous.

- Je croyais qu'on devait pas regarder ?

- Pas besoin de regarder.

- Ouai! Bon! Vous non plus d'abord.

- Faut se mettre en condition, penser à quelque chose d'excitant. Chacun dans son coin et quand on est prêt on y va.

John pensait donc à tous les films pour adulte qu'il avait pu voir (et dieu sait s'il en avait vu avec ses hommes). Il pouvait entendre Rodney murmurer quelque chose, le même mot super vite. Prét en quelques secondes (expert on dirait !) Il s'approcha du canadien et pu comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait.

- Chocolatchocolatchocolat…

- Le chocolat vous excite ? Je comprends mieux la quantité que vous engloutissez par jour !

- Ce n'est pas le chocolat en lui-même, colonel, mais ce qu'on en fait !

- Bon vous êtes prêt ?

- Grumpf, oui ça ira.

Il se retrouva appuyé à la table et fit tout son possible pour faire abstraction du Colonel et ne pensa qu'au chocolat. (bon il dut y rajouter du sirop d'érable, des barbes à papa et des MRE, mais il y arriva)

Dehors Atimi ressenti ce qu'elle attendait et fit signe à son peuple qu'ils étaient bénis. Une explosion de joie (des deux côtés des murs) retenti, les autochtones étaient ravis.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Une heure plus tard sur la route qui les menait à la porte.

- Bien, c'est d'accord pas un mot de ce qui c'est passé ! Ca reste entre nous !

- Bien sur Rodneynichou.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

- Bien sur Rodneynicou.

- OK j'abandonne ! Vous allez me charrier avec ça longtemps ; hein ?

- Exact … Rodneynichou

_Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lâche le surnom que ma mère me donnait, quand j'atteins l'orgasme ? Pourquoi ?_

**FIN**

Voilà si vous voulez une suite faudra attendre un peu que l'inspiration me vienne. Mais c'est négociable!


End file.
